STiLL HERE
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Le Roi du Nord est mort. Robb Stark n'est plus. Mais une légende raconte qu'un homme à tête de loup hanterait les forêts les plus sombres de Westeros. [OS] [MxM]


**Hello ! Un petit Throbb pour changer. Bon ... C'est un peu bizarre comme fanfic, je vous l'accorde huh. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre : Long Live The King In The North [OS]**

 **"I'd die to be where you are. I tried to be where you are."**

Théon avait échappé à Ramsay avec Sansa uniquement par chance. Poussé Myranda dans le vide avait été facile, elle n'avait pas soupçonné une seule seconde que la créature de son seigneur aurait eut la force de se retourner contre elle afin de protéger la rouquine. Grâce à son courage, il avait put sauver la jeune femme des griffes du sadique fils de Roose Bolton.

Mais était-ce seulement du courage ?

Théon avait détruit la vie des Starks. Après sa trahison envers Robb afin de redorer le blason de sa famille, son honneur de Greyjoy, il avait prit Winterfell, maison des Loups, pour montrer à son père qu'il était digne de son sang. Il avait prétendus avoir tué les deux plus jeunes garçons de la famille, Rickon et Bran, exposant leurs corps carbonisés dans la cours du château en guise d'avertissement. Mais tout cela n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Il n'avait pas put se résoudre à tuer des enfants qu'il avait vu naître, grandir. Les deux enfants décédés n'étzient autres que les fils d'un fermier.

Il avait été également trop idiot, aveugle, pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait attiré l'attention d'une plus grande ombre qui se refermait doucement sur lui.

La maison des Boltons.

Mais Sansa ignorait la vérité. Elle avait pensé dure comme fer que Théon avait tué ses frères. Elle avait tant voulut le tuer de ses propres mains.

A son arrivé au Dreadfort, elle n'avait pas crut trouver le garçon dans un aussi piteux état. Elle n'avait pas crut le trouver, tout court. Il semblait brisé, sale, petit. Son mari avait fait de lui un servant, un animale, lui cet arrogant et fier seigneur originaire de Pyke.

Mais Sansa avait été curieuse. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait tué ses frères, au plus grand damne de Théon qui n'avait pas le droit de parler. Les chiens ne parlaient pas ! Surtout pas à une dame, Lady Sansa.

Ramsay avait prit un malin plaisir à les torturer tout les deux. Lors du mariage unissans le noiraud à la rouquine, l'héritier de Bolton avait décidé de nommer Théon en figure paternel pour accompagner sa promise jusqu'à l'autel. Il avait forcé Théon à regarder Sansa devenir une femme durant sa nuit de noce.

Une nuit cauchemardesque.

Il avait vu cette pauvre jeune femme se recouvrir petit à petit d'hématomes, se faire battre sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire mais elle demeurait silencieuse.

Elle espérait ne jamais donner naissance à un enfant de Ramsay Bolton.

Si Reek était fidèle à Ramsay, Théon l'était pour Sansa. Et c'est pour cela qu'il lui apprit la vérité concernant ses frères. C'est pour cela qui l'a sauva.

Il avait accompagné la rouquine aussi loin que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la rencontre inattendu du chevalier Brienne et son fidèle écuyer. Il était temps qu'ils se séparent. Théon avait déjà vu cette femme aux cotés de Lady Catelyn. Il savait que Sansa serait en sécurité avec elle.

Dans les yeux bleus de la rouquine, Théon pouvait voir clairement qu'elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle. Bien sûr, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais, ils avaient traversés tant de choses ensemble que l'idée de l'abandonner était inconcevable.

Il était le membre de sa famille le plus proche, vivant.

Robb Stark était mort, ainsi que sa mère durant les noces pourpres, assassinés par Roose Bolton. Arya demeurait introuvable ainsi que ses deux plus jeunes frères. Jon ... Jon était membre du Night's watch au Castle black et c'est là qu'elle se dirigerait.

Les adieux furent brefs, mais Théon ne voulait pas s'éterniser ici, il ne voulait pas retarder Sansa. Il souhaita bonne chance à la rouquine et resta sur place à la regarder partir. Elle se retourna deux fois pour voir si il était disparu, mais Théon demeura à sa place.

Il avait fait une bonne chose.

Il avait au moins sauvait la soeur de Robb.

. . .

 **"Every night, I dream you're still here. The ghost by my side, so perfect so clear."**

Théon grelottait dans la neige. Chaque pas était un combat. Ses pieds rigides dut au froid le faisait souffrir mais c'était plus tolérable que les tortures de Ramsay, presque une caresse. Ses mains autour de sa maigre poitrine, il traversait la forêt dans l'espoir d'en atteindre enfin la fin et pouvoir trouver un premier petit village dans lequel il pourrait se reposer.

Mais hélas, le tempérament capricieux de la météo ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Une brume épaisse se soulevait doucement dans l'air ambiant, limitant le champ de vision du jeune homme à dix mètres aux alentours. La nuit tombait, la température également.

Mais Théon avançait avec une farouche détermination. Il devait retrouver sa sœur à Pyke. Il devait s'éloigner loin d'ici, loin de Ramsay avant que ce dernier ne lui remette la main dessus. Il serait en sécurité, chez lui. C'est cette motivation qui lui donna un petit coup de fouet. Il était déterminé à quitter ce territoire maudit.

Malheureusement, la faim et la fatigue rattrapèrent le rouquin. Il avait beau avoir prit de l'avance sur son bourreau, mais ces deux prédatrices étaient plus malines et plus voraces. Elles vivaient en lui. Personne ne pouvait échapper à la faim et la fatigue. Aucuns humains, aucuns animaux, aucuns êtres-vivants.

Un craquement sinistre dans la forêt mit Théon aux aguets. Il se rapprocha doucement du sol afin de se faire tout petit alors qu'il observait les environs. Son cœur prit un rythme acharné, entraîné par la peur qu'un animale sauvage ne l'ait détecté ou pire encore, que Ramsay soit ici.

Déjà ?

Non. Non ! Théon ne voulait pas retourner au Dreadfort. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Les Dieux avaient déjà punit ses pêchés. C'était injuste !

Du coin de l'œil, le rouquin capta un mouvement. Il priait si fort. Il priait si fort que les Dieux exaucent ses prières.

Tout mais pas Ramsay Bolton.

Les pupilles dilatées en deux orbes noires comme la nuit par la peur, Théon ravala son sanglot en reculant doucement, silencieusement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais son corps se déroba soudainement sous son poids lorsque son pieds rentra profondément dans un trou au sol. Foutue neige fraîche ! Cracha le jeune fer-né en son fort intérieur alors qu'il jetait des regards paniqués dans tout les sens.

C'est là qu'il l'entendit. Ce grognement sonore qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Un Direwolf. La bête était énorme, plus haute qu'un cheval adulte au garrot. Touts crocs dehors sur ses babines retroussées, la bave dégoulinante le long des poils de son menton. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Son pelage était gonflé à son maximum, lui donnant une carrure encore plus impressionnante. La bête était blessée, deux carreaux ayant été tiré au niveau de son poitrail. Le sang ornait les traces de pas de l'animale comme une traînée écarlate.

C'était impossible, pensa Théon. Mais ce loup lui rappelait cruellement un autre.

Alors qu'il était assis sur ses fesses à même le sol, le rouquin tenta de reculer doucement mais le loup cracha, pas dupe. Il tenta d'apaiser la créature en élevant sa main et, il eut l'impression pendant une seconde que ça le calmerait, à la manière dont les oreilles de l'animale s'étaient dirigeaient vers lui mais ... Le loup planta ses griffes dans le sol afin de s'en servir d'appuie et bondit dans sa direction, touts crocs et toutes griffes dehors.

"GREY WIND !"

Hurla alors Théon en fermant les yeux lors d'une tentative désespéré lorsque la bête fut presque à portée, se préparant au choc, à la douleur des crocs perforants sa chaire mais la grosse bête s'arrêta net au cri de Greyjoy. Le jeune Kraken n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux en premier lieu, jusqu'au moment où il prit son courage à deux mains et entrouvrit doucement les paupières.

La bête n'avait pas quitté sa posture menaçante mais elle attendait. L'adrénaline dans le corps de Théon le rendait fébrile, presque fiévreux, mais l'odeur de la peur qui suintait de chaque pores de sa peau ne passa pas inaperçue au loup qui en fit trembler sa fourrure d'anticipation.

Qu'attendait-il pour sauter sur Théon ?

Le jeune fer-né croisa les yeux de l'animale et cette fois, il en était sûr.

"Grey Wind ...?" Recommença-t'il et cette fois, le loup était à l'écoute, ses oreilles dressées dans sa direction. "C'est moi ... R-Reek ...?" Cette fois, il n'eut aucune réaction de sa part, juste le regard vide de l'animale et Théon comprit avant de se rattraper rapidement. "Théon !" S'exclama alors le rouquin avec espoir. "Théon Greyjoy !"

Que cela sonnait faux dans sa bouche. Que cela n'avait pas de saveur sur sa langue. Il n'était pas Théon Greyjoy, mais Reek, un traître. Non ... Non, Reek était la créature de Ramsay. Il était Théon, Prince et héritier du trône de Pyke ! Pas Reek ... Reek ? Oui, il était Reek. N'est-ce pas ?

 _Nous sommes Reek, Théon._

Le loup fit mine d'avancer doucement, comme si il reconnaissait le garçon et Théon resta planté sur place, incapable de bouger. Il s'approcha si près de lui qu'il put distinguer l'odeur du sang sur son pelage, l'odeur de son haleine et ses yeux aux pupilles embrumées comme celles d'un aveugle. Puis vint le choc de l'odeur pestilentielle que dégageait le loup. Il sentait la mort.

Théon prit alors conscience de la plus grosse blessure du loup. Une large entaille qui faisait le tour de son cou. Elle était si profonde qu'il était facile d'y plonger un doigt entier à l'intérieur. Le kraken fut prit d'un haut le coeur. Comment Grey Wind parvenait-il à rester en vie avec une telle blessure ? Il était mal en point mais en même temps ... Une force le retenait debout avec autant de férocité qu'un loup en bonne santé.

Il recula brusquement.

C'était impossible.

 _Grey Wind était mort._

GREY WIND ÉTAIT MORT AVEC ROBB STARK !

Roose Bolton avait personnellement racontait à Reek qu'après avoir assassiné Robb Stark et son loup, ils avaient décapité les deux corps et avaient placé la tête du loup sur le corps du jeune Roi Du Nord, pavanant sa dépouille aux yeux de tous.

"Tu ne devrais pas être là." Commença Théon la voix tremblante. "Tu es mort. Mort avec R-..." Il ne pouvait pas dire le nom de Robb. Il était mort ... A cause de lui ... ? Si il n'avait pas trahi Robb, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé ! "Tu ... Tu es mort ! Mort ! Mort ! Mort !"

Théon se mit à hurler, hystérique. Il ne perdait pas la tête ! Non, non, non ... ! Mais Grey Wind restait là; à l'observer avec ses yeux voilés par la mort. Théon devait agir.

"Ne bouges pas ... Tout va s'arranger ... Tu as déjà un pied dans l'au-delà ... Retournes auprès de Robb ... Il a besoin de toi !"

Les mains tremblantes à en renverser un pichet de bière, Greyjoy s'avança près du loup qui tourna la tête lentement vers lui, comme rattrapé par la raideur de la mort et le rouquin attrapa une flèche plantée entre son poitrail et doucement, il commença à l'extraire. Le loup ne broncha pas d'un seul millimètre, comme si retirer un carreau était un acte anodin, comme retirer une tique. Mais le sang noir poisseux sur l'extrémité de l'arme était une preuve que le corps du loup était gravement infecté, en putréfaction. Théon retira sa main du dos de l'animale et ce qui vint avec elle lui fit monter la bille en bouche. Toute la fourrure de Grey wind tombait. Il avait arrachait sans le vouloir une bonne poignée, laissant à nue la peau.

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ..."

Murmura le jeune kraken en détournant le regard pour prendre un peu de courage. Il jeta la fourrure poisseuse au sol puis en empoignant fermement la flèche dans sa main pour mettre fin au calvaire de l'animale il se retourna vers le loup et se retrouva avec horreur avec ... Rien.

Grey Wind avait disparut.

"Mais que ...?"

Hallucination ? Sorcellerie ? Théon resta bouche bée devant le tas de fourrure. Seule preuve qu'il avait bien été présent. Mais un animale aussi énorme ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça. Il soupira, le coeur lourd, encore perturbé par cette 'rencontre' puis lorsqu'il recula, il se heurta contre une masse. Trop souple pour être un arbre. Théon fit volt-face et son cœur remonta dans sa gorge à cause du bond d'effroi qu'il eut.

"N-Non non non non non ..." Balbutia le rouquin, effrayé, paniqué. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il en avait assez. Les Dieux ne pouvaient-il pas le laisser en paix ?! "P-Pitié !" Pleura-t'il en s'éloignant de quelques pas malgré la neige épaisse qui le ralentissait.

Théon ne pouvait rester là. Son instinct lui criait, lui ordonnait de fuir cette chose. Et par on ne sait quel miracle, il trouva la force de se mettre à courir pour fuir. Il regarda plusieurs fois derrière lui, espérant distancer la créature. Il se mit à pleurer davantage en réalisant que l'idée d'échapper à la créature qui le traquait à travers les bois était vaine. C'était un cauchemar. Son corps n'allait pas réussir à le suivre bien longtemps.

Que les Dieux lui viennent en aide.

La créature portait une armure de guerre qui partait en lambeaux par endroits. L'armure était transpercée par deux flèches aux niveaux de son torse, de la même façon que Grey Wind. Elle traînait son épaisse épée dans sa main droite, laissant un sillon à son passage. Théon avait eut le temps d'apercevoir l'emblème de la maison Stark sur sa poitrine. Mais le plus effrayant, c'était que cet homme avait une tête de loup.

L'héritier de Pyke n'avait aucuns doutes. Robb Stark était revenu d'entres les morts pour en finir lui.

 **"Love turns to ashes."**

Il était presque drôle de penser aux contes de _la vieille Nan_ dans une situation pareil. Elle avait l'habitude de raconter aux garçons de la famille Stark que les esprits vengeurs hantaient les vivants car ces derniers avaient été victime d'une fin tragique et de ce fait, ces êtres violents surnaturels faisaient subir la même fin atroce à leurs victimes, renouvelant leurs cycles encore et encore, faisant couler le sang jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à Greyjoy ?

Théon ne tenait pas à le savoir. Il courrait à en perdre haleine dans la forêt blanche. Il ne regardait même plus en arrière pour savoir si la créature était toujours à sa poursuite. Il ne faisait pas attention aux paysages autour de lui. Il traversait de petit cours d'eau gelés, passé entre les arbres, peut-importe si les branches lui égratignaient le visage. L'adrénaline poussait ses membres à leurs limites. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Mais ça n'allait plus durer, il le savait.

Traîtresse fut la neige qui cachait les racines des arbres que Théon n'eut pas le temps d'éviter. Sa cheville fut prise entres deux racines et le rouquin se coucha sur le ventre de tout son poids, le choc de la chute lui coupa le souffle douloureusement. Le monde devint silencieux à ses oreilles.

La douleur quittait à peine son corps et l'oxygène regagnait ses poumons que le Kraken reprit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul. La bête était tout près. Il tenta de se relever rapidement mais lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa cheville gauche, il geint de douleur et ne fit pas plus que deux pas avant d'être poussé violemment au sol. Son instinct de survie lui donna un coup de fouet et Théon fit volt-face, reculant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en utilisant ses bras et jambes.

Elle était là, devant lui, une épée dans sa main, elle semblait fragilisée par des fissures mais le scintillement froid et dangereux de l'arme était suffisant pour faire larmoyer les yeux du rouquin.

La bête grogna, un sons sourd et surhumain qui raisonna dans la cœur de Théon et cette dernière se pencha sur lui et l'attrapa par sa cheville foulée. Il glapit de douleur et donna des coups de pieds mais cette dernière montra les crocs, cracha sur le kraken qui se mit à hurler de terreur.

Le museau retroussé d'un aire menaçant, la bête mi-Homme mi-Loup s'avança vers le garçon en tirant sa cheville et encadra les hanches du jeune homme avec ses genoux afin de le maintenir en place, bien qu'elle n'en n'ait pas besoin.

Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Que Théon n'opposerait plus aucune résistance. Il était épuisé, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Il avait cessé de hurler. Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer.

Théon renifla pathétiquement, secoué par quelques soubresauts alors que la bête au dessus de lui empoignait son épée dans ses deux mains pour l'achever une bonne fois pour toute.

Théon pouvait se laisser aller à présent, pensa-t'il. Il avait rêvé de ce moment. Stark pouvait prendre sa vie comme il aurait dut la lui prendre de son vivant, tel un roi qui devait punir de sa main les traîtres de son royaume, longue vie au Roi Du Nord. Mais aussi, pour le sauver de lui-même. " _Que les Dieux te viennent en aide, Théon Greyjoy. Car à présent ... Tu es vraiment perdu._ " Furent les derniers mots de Rodrik avant qu'il le décapite.

Elle suréleva l'arme au niveau de sa tête et s'apprêta à embrocher le cœur de ce dernier.

Il pensait être résolu mais il avait peur de mourir. Terriblement peur, ô pauvre mortel.

"ROBB !" Fut la dernière tentative lâche de Théon avant que la lame de l'épée ne s'abaisse.

 **"When I awake, you disappear. Back to the shadow, with all I hold dear."**

Théon avait les yeux douloureusement fermés, les dents serrées. L'impacte avait été un choc de taille. Tout son corps s'était raidit d'anticipation. Et pourtant, il ne souffrait pas. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il senti un liquide s'abattre à grosses gouttes sur plusieurs parties de son visage. La créature pleurait. Elle pleurait du sang, son visage prit dans ses mains. Théon tourna doucement la tête sur le coté, là où l'épée avait été plantée dans le sol, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise et la peur, puis il redirigea son regard sur la bête qui commença à s'agiter.

Elle grognait, souffrante, ses doigts se resserrant sur son visage au point que ses doigts en transperce la fourrure et la peau. Le sang coula délicatement le long de ses doigts et brusquement, elle se mit à hurler en arrachant de gros lambeaux de chaires qui tombèrent sur Théon. Les oreilles du loup furent arrachées, sa longue mâchoire qu'il ouvrit avec ses deux mains, brisée dans un craquement sonore sinistre. C'était comme si la bête tentait de s'ôter son visage de loup.

Théon ne pouvait que observer, la peur au ventre. Il pensait avoir vu le pire avec Ramsay, des corps dépecés ne portant plus que les muscles, déchiquetés par des animaux, des cadavres en putréfactions, mais ça .. C'était tout autre chose.

Lorsque la bête attrapa ses joues, elle tira si fort que du sang éclaboussa Théon ainsi que la neige autour d'eux. Les liens cousues à même la peau qui reliaient le cou de l'homme et la tête du loup se déchirèrent et ce fut à ce moment là que la bête cessa enfin de bouger.

Greyjoy l'observa sans broncher, de peur qu'un mouvement brusque ne fasse enrager la bête de nouveau et ne le tut pour de bon. Mais contre toute attente, le loup demeura silencieux, immobile. Tout se figea autour d'eux, comme si la forêt retenait elle aussi son souffle.

 **"Who do you think I am ?"**

Le loup fit un mouvement inattendu. Avec lenteur, il déposa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Théon et se pencha sur lui, dévoilant son cou sanguinolent. Le garçon le regarda sans comprendre mais machinalement, ses mains tremblantes se portèrent sur la plaie dégoulinante autour du cou de la bête. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous la fourrure de l'animale et quand il commença à tirer doucement, il se stoppa en sentent l'autre se redire, gronder gravement mais il n'attaqua pas Théon.

C'était ça.

Il devait ôter la tête du loup.

Mais Théon avait peur de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette énorme tête.

Le vide ?

Un visage déformé par la mort ?

 **"Pull out your sword and lead me home"**

Alors que les files qui liaient la tête au cou de la créature se brisaient, Théon put enfin retirer la tête de l'animale et la laissa tomber au sol.

Au dessus de lui, Robb le regardait dans les yeux. Il était comme dans les souvenirs de Théon. Ses boucles rousses indomptables salies par la terre, le sang. Ses yeux bleus dont émanait une chaleur familière, pas comme les yeux bleus pâles et froid de Ramsay.

"R-Robb...?" Appela une première fois Théon et le propriétaire de ce nom fronça un peu les sourcils, prenant conscience que Robb, c'était lui, c'était son nom.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ce ne fut que le sons d'un gargouillis qui parvint à s'échapper du fond de sa gorge. Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent, par peur et tenta de nouveau de parler mais le gargouillis s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que le sang remonte dans sa bouche et qu'il ne tousse du sang partout sur le kraken.

Robb toussa, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus aucune entrave. Il avait eut l'impression de se noyer.

"Thé...on ..." Murmura une première fois Stark. "Théon ...?" Le plus vieux hocha craintivement la tête et lorsque le Roi Du Nord se pencha sur lui de nouveau, le rouquin n'avait pas pensé que c'était pour le soulever et le prendre fermement dans ses bras. "C'est bien toi ...?"  
"Stark ...? Je ne comprend pas ... Pourquoi tu ...?"  
"Te souviens-tu des histoires de la Vieille Nan sur les fantômes ?" Théon hocha doucement la tête. "Elle avait raison." Murmura l'autre avec un petit rire discret avant de le lâcher et se lever. "Je suis mort, Théon. Assassiné par Roose Bolton. J'ai pensé ... Que c'était finit. Mais quand je me suis retrouvé une fois encore dans le monde des vivants, je me suis souvenu des histoires de cette vieille Nan."

Le visage triste de Robb était ce qu'il y avait de plus cruel dans cette situation. Ce n'était pas Stark qui aurait dut, mais bien lui. Il était né pour gouverner, _lui_ , le jeune loup du nord. Mais Théon avait tout gâché.

"Ils m'ont décapité, humilié, fait porter la tête de mon loup et pourtant, je ne suis pas revenu par vengeance, Théon." Continua le défunt les yeux braqués sur lui. "Une légende raconte qu'un homme à tête de loup hanterait les bois les plus sombres de Westeros. J'ai fait des victimes. Mais tu as été le seul à m'appeler. La colère de Grey Wind s'est dissipé et je me suis réveillé parce que je suis encore ici pour une seule raison ... Je voulais connaitre la vérité."

La vérité ? Théon mordit sa lèvre tremblante et il ne put se retenir d'éclater en sanglot. Robb Stark, meilleur ami, frère et pourtant, il l'avait trahit et tout cela pour quoi ?

Finir par oublier son propre nom, ce pour quoi il s'était rebellé contre le roi du nord.

"Alors, pourquoi, Théon ?"

Elle était enfin là, la fameuse question qui avait torturé Théon Greyjoy dés lors que ses pieds avaient franchit la ligne droite. Théon ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de son ancien frère d'arme plus longtemps. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même dans la neige, le front collé au sol. Il espérait que ramper aux pieds de Robb lui permettrait sa grâce, mais ce n'était pas ce que recherchait le fantôme.

"Je n'ai ... Je n'ai jamais voulut tout ça, Robb !" Commença le rouquin en serrant ses mains dans la neige. "Je voulais te rester fidèle, je voulais combattre à tes cotés, je le jure !" Il renfila, le cœur lourd. Il était temps qu'il se confesse. "Je voulais que mon père me regarde comme le tiens t'a jadis regardé ! Je voulais qu'il me voit comme un Greyjoy ! Mais j'étais ... J'étais devenu ... Devenu un Stark ... ?" Le loup du nord demeura silencieux et le traître continua, sa voix se brisant comme de la poterie au sol. "Je n'étais pas chez moi dans le nord, je n'étais qu'un otage et je voulais ... Je voulais vous faire payer ... Mais je n'ai pas put ... Je n'ai pas put me voiler la face ... Je n'ai pas tuer Rickon, ni Bran ... Je n'en ai pas eut le courage ... Vous étiez ma famille. Vous étiez ma seconde famille et ... Je devais montrer aux autres fer-nés que j'étais dignes de ma lignées, je ne devais pas me dégonfler après avoir été aussi loin et..."

Théon releva brusquement la tête, hoquetant lorsque la main de Robb s'était déposée sur son épaule. Le cœur du rouquin se serra dans sa poitrine. Le Roi Du Nord avait les traits de son visage marqué par une profonde tristesse. C'est déchirant.

"Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant, Théon. Si j'avais sut, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Je comprends, vraiment."

 _Non ... Non, ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser_ , hurla Théon en son fort intérieur.

Le kraken se releva et déposa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Robb qui resta impassible. "Non ... Robb ... Pitié, Robb ... Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça ... Pardonnes moi ... Pardonnes moi pour avoir été aussi ..."

Un petit sourire releva légèrement le coin des lèvres de Robb. Comme une mère qui rassurait son enfant, les mains du loup vinrent englober le visage de Théon avec délicatesse et doucement avec ses pouces, il essuya le sang sur son visage. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais il observait silencieusement le jeune kraken de ses yeux tristes et dont les mots ne pouvaient exprimer ce qu'il y brillait à l'intérieur. Puis doucement, il vint coller son front à celui de son ami et il resta quelques secondes là, à profiter de ce moment.

"I'll wait on you inside the bottom of the deep blue sea."

Théon se détendit au toucher. Robb le pardonnait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de haine nulle part. Ils étaient à présent comme dans une bulle dont il serait douloureux de quitter le confort. Théon était comme sur le point de défaillir. Il était submergé par le soulagement, la tristesse. Robb était une personne si chère à ses yeux.

Son Roi, son ami, son frère.

Il porta doucement ses bras autour du cou de son ami et doucement, il fit glisser son visage sur l'épaule du fantôme.

Pitié, qu'il l'emporte avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque ce dernier copia son geste et vint même le serrer un peu plus fort.

Pitié, _tue moi_.

Mais Robb murmura. "Je ne peux rester plus longtemps ici bas, Théon."  
"Pas déjà ..." Répondit le plus vieux avant de changer d'avis. "Pitié .. Je veux venir avec toi, Robb ... ?"  
"Tu sais que je ne peux pas."Son sourire triste en disait long. Robb recula et Théon pouvait déjà apercevoir que les extrémités de ses membres devenaient transparents. "J'ai erré dans cette forêt trop longtemps ... C'est enfin terminé." C'était un soulagement pour le loup qui regarda sur le coté, Grey Wind était à ses cotés tel qu'il l'avait était de son vivant, la fourrure gonflée par la fierté. Robb déposa sa main sur la tête de l'animale en souriant, dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire du soulagement, l'apaisement. Théon hocha la tête lentement et Stark continua tout en reculant. "On se reverra, Théon. Restes fort, protèges les tiens."

 **"When the snow fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives."**

"R-Robb ... ! ROBB ! Attends !"

Mais c'était comme si le Roi Du Nord ne l'entendait plus. Il prenait la direction opposé au Prince de Pyke, Grey Wind à ses cotés. Le corps des esprits se dématérialisaient à chaque pas, emportaient par une bourrasque de vent violente qui obligea Théon à protéger son visage avec ses bras. Robb était parti, pour de bon. Théon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de porter sa main sur son visage. Il gratta le sang séché sur sa peau, seule preuve que tout cela avait bien été réel.

Un trou béant à la place du coeur, le kraken inspira profondément avant d'apercevoir une lumière à travers les bois puis une seconde, une troisième. Le brouillard épais du début disparaissait doucement.

Un village.

Théon devait s'y rendre. Il devait s'y reposer, reprendre des forces et ensuite ... Il rejoindrait sa sœur à Pyke. IL reprendrait les choses en mains.

Pas question de décevoir Robb une seconde fois.

Moitié Kraken, moitié Loup.

Il était Théon Greyjoy.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, surtout si c'est mauvais et qu'il faut que j'arrête le massacre ! (ou l'inverse, c'est bien aussi ah, ah.) Enfin, je me suis surtout inspiré de l'image qui m'a super marqué._  
 _Merci à mon meilleur ami Anchi pour m'avoir conseillé sur un truc sur lequel j'hésité. Bisou sur ta fesse jeune dino !_


End file.
